Well, isn't this cozy?
by SakeBee
Summary: Hungary, Netherlands, and Norway have a small get together at Norway's house. It must have been one hell of a night, but the next morning leaves Netherlands embarrassed, Hungary content as a kitten, and Norway confused.


Hungary had just stepped out of an extra long bubble bath and got dressed in one of her favorite 'party' dresses. Iran was flirting around like usual, so she had decided: if he gets stabbed in the back by one of them, I'm not responsible! I have a life too! And without further adieu, dressed in the fluttery teal dress, teal heel sandals, and of course dressed up all pretty with her curly, auburn -or brunette depending on your opinion- put up in a pony-tail on the side of her head. It was held by a hair-tye with a blue rose decoration, and of course she had a matching little handheld purse to keep her wallet and camera in. She was quite happy with herself as she was, no need for make up and called out to Iran, without bothering to go talk to him directly, "I'm going out to drink at Norway's house with him and Netherlands! I won't be here to protect you, so don't get attacked!"

Netherlands stared at the oven with obvious boredom. If he had to go to Norway's to drink, he was taking his special brownies with him. That man was always picking fights with him and having invisible who know what's attacking him! But for some odd reason, when he was high enough, he could see the creatures. Some were actually pretty cute, like that so called fairy -not that he believed in them. He assessed that it was all just his imagination during a high period. Giving up on staring the brownies down, he headed up the his room to change.

Belgium was always scolding him that 'a watch pot never boils.' But what the fuck does boiling water and baking brownies have to do with each other? And what was a watch pot? Dressed in casual clothes -darkly colored blue-jeans and a button up white shirt with the first three buttons un-buttoned, he wandered back to the kitchen. His brownies were done. So he took them out and put them in a container with a lid, sticking them -along with his joints into a messenger bag he was taking with him.

Norway had just finished cleaning the house and himself up before he went down into his cellar and grabbed a large, wooden crate that was full of old wine that had been aging wonderfully. He also had beer, but that was chilling in the fridge. He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to invite the Hungarian she-nation or the Netherlands over to his home. But now it was too late to change his mind. At least he'd made sure to keep the Dane busy. He managed to talk Iceland and Greenland into keeping the obnoxious man busy so his little get together wasn't a total disaster.

The door rang -it was Netherlands, seems the she-nations take longer to get ready the Norwegian assumed. He, with a blank expression, let the man in. It only took a few minutes for the Hungarian woman to show up, with a surprise of her own. She'd grabbed some strawberries and chocolate on her way there. She grinned and waved them at the Norwegian like they were suppose to be tempting. Well, at least she'd found them tempting.

For the last couple hours they'd been drinking, eating Netherlands' special brownies, and munching on the strawberries dipped in chocolate. By this point they were absolutely wasted and high with no sense of anything -at least they still had the common sense for Norway and Hungary to snicker like crazy when Netherlands tried sitting on the back of the couch and fell backwards to land on his head behind it. It was obviously time to crash. Norway and Hungary managed to get an arm under Netherlands' shoulders on each side of him and tote him upstairs to Norway's room. The tossed the man to the bed before collapsing on it themselves. It didn't take long before all three were fast asleep and huddled up like children who just been read a fairy tale.

Hungary woke up the next morning -sandwiched in between the two men. Her first thought was: Oh god, what have I done? But she quickly realized that all of them were fully clothed -minus Netherlands who'd kicked off all but his underwear during the night. She carefully slipped out from between the two and slipped down stairs to use the bathroom. She was shocked at what she saw when she finally got out of the bathroom. On closer inspection of the living room, bottles and beer cans were lying all around. There was chocolate syrup everywhere, on the floor on the walls even on the ceiling! This would take a lot of cleaning..

Hungary spotted her purse on the table and grabbed her camera out of it before tip-toeing back up to the bedroom. What she saw when she got back was absolutely priceless. Netherlands was spooning Norway. His arm was draped over Norway's hip and his chest was pressed against Norway's back. She could not pass that up in a thousand years. She yanked the sheets from them and snapped a picture just before they woke up… A loud shout of out-rage was given by the Norwegian as he shoved the confused and flustered Netherlands off the bed. Hungary was absolutely dying laughing, "Good morning~!"


End file.
